Dragon Flower (transcript)
Transcript Hiccup (v.o.): Berk is a small island in the middle of nowhere. So when we get a taste of something new... Bucket: Trader Johann is here. Trader Johann! Hiccup (v.o.): We tend to go a little overboard. Unfortunately, new isn't always good. Trader Johann Ah, Berk, my favorite of all the islands I travel to. Bucket Where have you been this time, Trader Johann? Trader Johann Oh, Bucket, the things I've seen, the people I've met! I'd need a week to regale you, but alas, we have limited time to conduct our business together. Whatever it is you're looking for I can assure you you'll find it here! Snotlout It's all mine. I call dibs on everything. Trader Johann I've got food of all sorts, spices, exotic animals... Tuffnut Is that moving? Does that one move? Whoa! Trader Johann (o.s.) Works of art, jewelry, not to mention, knowledge. Fishlegs Trader Johann, is this your only book on botany? Trader Johann Yes, Mr. Fishlegs. Why it was given to me by the author himself. Fishlegs Would you take this necklace? It's made from baby dragons' teeth. Trader Johann Fair enough Mr. Fishlegs. Snotlout Oooh, I'm even better looking than I thought. Astrid You okay there, Gobber? Gobber I'm better than okay, I'm in heaven! Trader Johann Oh, that's pure squid ink, Hiccup. Wrestled from the colossal squid of the Northern waters. Hiccup Well, how about this spyglass? You know, I made it myself. Trader Johann I know. You've given me five just like it. Unfortunately, I've only got the two eyes. What else have you got? Hiccup What do you think of this winch? Eh? It will help you pull up your gangplank. Trader Johann A welcome tool for a working man's ailing shoulder. Consider it done. Hiccup Wow. Another sword. Just what we need. Stoick If you must know, it's not for me. I'm heading off to my yearly meeting with the Chief of the Shivering Shores. The last man who showed up without a gift left without a head. Stoick Johann! What will you take in trade? Trader Johann Stoick! It is but your good graces I desire when my amble ship passes through Berk. Stoick You'll always be welcome on our shores. Stoick I'll be back in five days. What am I saying? I'll be back in two, thanks to Thornado. Hiccup Oh, you finally named him? Thornado, huh? Stoick That's right. Because he has the power of Thor and the ferocity of a tornado! And besides, it's the only thing he'll answer to! Turns out he can be quite stubborn! Hiccup Can't imagine where he gets that from. Stoick Up, Thornado. Trader Johann Ah, men riding dragons. What a magnificent sight. Mildew (o.s.) Johann! Trader Johann Mildew! Mildew Did you bring what I want? Trader Johann Always straight to the point. I like that! Trader Johann I assume you've brought my cabbage? Mildew Take these to my house. Trader Johann Now, now, now little fella, that's not for you. Away. Trader Johann Ow! Feisty little one, isn't he? Hiccup Ow! Trader Johann Safe distance, please! Hiccup Toothless, no! Sorry, Johann. He's just being protective. Hiccup Ah, it's gone. Trader Johann Oh, sorry, lad. That was my last one. But rest assured, I'll find that colossal squid and wrestle you another bottle. Hiccup Oh, Toothless. Tuffnut Wow. How does that look? Ruffnut Beautiful. Hiccup You got them just for the Academy? Tuffnut Yeah, we got them from Trader Johann. We had to give him our great-grandfather's skull. We got to keep his clavicle. Hiccup Wow! You know, it's about time you guys started taking some pride in this place. Tuffnut Duck! Hiccup What? Snotlout That was AWESOME! I wanna take a shot! Fire! Snotlout Ahh! Hiccup Oh, that's strange. Snotlout Hey! Could you have your dragon cover his mouth when he sneezes? Hiccup I'm sorry, but that's never happened before. Astrid Look at those flowers! They're beautiful. Astrid Whoa! Hey! What are you doing?! Hiccup It's not me! Uh, okay, Toothless. WHHHOOOOOAAAA! Hiccup Whew! Toothless, are you okay, bud? Toothless? Maybe he's got a cold or something. Do dragons get colds? Astrid Whoa, look at that. Astrid Well, whatever it is, looks like he's got it, too. Gobber This will fix him right up. Hiccup What is that? Gobber It's best not to ask. And whatever you do, don't touch it. Gobber Well, that's ruined. I'll never get that yak to vomit again. Astrid Hiccup! You gotta see this. Snotlout Easy, easy! Whooaaa! Fishlegs Help her, Hiccup! She's sick! Whoa! And I'm about to be! Hiccup It's spreading to all the dragons. How do we stop this? Gobber Gothi! She'll know what to do! Astrid I've heard Gothi could tell you when you're gonna die, just by looking at your fingernails. Gobber Ah, that's just an old wives tale. She looks at your tongue. Gobber She says they're reacting to something, like they're allergic. Hiccup Allergic? To what? Gobber To a moose wearing boots. Shouldn't be hard to find. Gobber Didn't think that was right. Gobber Ah, they're allergic to something new that's just come to the island. But that still looks like a moose. Astrid Well, there are a lot of new things on the island. Trader Johann was just here. Gobber She says to get rid of everything, immediately. Otherwise it's just going to get worse. The dragons are going to get sicker. Hiccup I know this is hard, guys, but I promise you, you're doing a good thing. You're helping the dragons. Astrid It's the least we can do for them! Snotlout Goodbye, beautiful. Ruffnut What are you doing?! Throw it in! Fishlegs I'm sorry! But this botany book is a real page-turner! I gotta know how it ends! No, Ruffnut! Hiccup I don't see you throwing anything in the pile, and I thought I saw you buy something from Trader Johann. Astrid He did. He bought silk! Hiccup Hand it over, Gobber. Gobber Can't do that, Hiccup. It's, uh, currently in use. It's my skivvies. They're glorious! Gobber Fine. Hiccup I could have gone my whole life without seeing that. Hiccup Hey! How 'bout we go out flying? Maybe that'll make you feel better. Astrid Poor girl. Can't get comfortable, huh? I know what'll help! I'll-- Astrid It's okay, Stormfly. I'm a soldier. I've been shot at before. Fishlegs Once upon a time, there was a little princess named Meatlug, the most beautiful dragon in all of the land! People would come from miles around-- Fishlegs No, no, it's okay, girl. It's not that bad. Smells just like rose petals and-- Fishlegs We got rid of everything from Trader Johann, but out dragons still aren't getting better, they're getting worse! Hiccup Let's-- let's make a list. Maybe there's somebody who bought something from Trader Johann but hasn't thrown it into the pit. Astrid Yeah... There must have been somebody who didn't want to give up what they bought. Snotlout If I find out who was holding back, I am gonna be so mad! Hookfang was so sick, I was up all night scraping dragon barf off our walls! Tuffnut Yeah? Well, ours is dead! Tuffnut Just kidding. But, he's really not that fun anymore. Ruffnut He just sits there. He won't blow anything up! Stoick Hiccup! Put this in the Book of Dragons! Never fly on a stomach full of under-cooked mutton. The Shivering Shores will never be the same. Stoick What is it, Hiccup? What's wrong? Hiccup It's the dragons, Dad. They're, uh... Astrid They're sick! And getting worse. Stoick Every dragon? Stoick Poor guy. What do you think happened? Hiccup Ugh, I don't know! Gothi says they're allergic to something new to the island, but we think we've gotten rid of everything. Stoick But, if the dragons aren't getting better... Hiccup Then something must still be here that's making them sick. Stoick Thornado? Hiccup Sneezing! That's the first symptom. Stoick He was fine until we got back! Hiccup Um, we should retrace your steps. Stoick Well, this is where I landed. Hiccup Okay, look around for anything unusual. Fishlegs Does that count? Ruffnut I'm seeing stars! Tuffnut No way! Me too! Astrid Hmm... Nothing unusual here. Astrid What is it? Hiccup Uh, does anybody remember seeing these flowers before? Stoick They were here when I got back. Fishlegs It looks an awful lot like the Blue Oleander. I recognize it from my botany book, chapter eight. Hiccup I-is there anything specific you can remember? Fishlegs They're very beautiful, very soft, perennial. Fishlegs And... Poisonous to reptiles! Hiccup Which means poisonous to dragons! Hiccup This is serious. Uh, duh, did your book say anything about a cure? Fishlegs I don't know because somebody made me throw it in a pit! Hiccup Well, then go back and dig it up! Astrid I don't understand, where did these flowers even come from? Tuffnut Mildew. I saw him plant them the other night. Astrid And you didn't think that was strange? Tuffnut No. Well, maybe. I don't know! Quit pressuring me! Stoick Let's go pay the old man a visit. Mildew Well, so what if I planted some flowers? The town square has never looked better. I was merely trying to spread some beauty and happiness. Astrid Since when have you cared about beauty or happiness? Hiccup You did this! Mildew What? Me?! Ha! Mildew Well, I had no inkling, Stoick, that these flowers had special properties. Oh, it's true, I'm not friend of the dragons, but in this case, on my life, I was not trying to harm them. Stoick Let's go. Mildew Ah. The poor, poor dragons. Hiccup Fishlegs! You found your botany book! Astrid Wh-What does it say? Hiccup Calm down! Talk to me. Fishlegs My botany book says that Blue Oleander is poisonous to reptiles! And dragons are reptiles! Hiccup We know that! Was there anything else? Fishlegs Not in here. But I remembered the Book of Dragons talked about a dragon that feeds on the Blue Oleander. It's called the Scauldron. In a perfect world, if it eats the flowers, maybe its venom can be used as an antidote, like with snakes and spiders. But alas, we do not live in a perfect world. Fishlegs Look! The Scauldron has no venom! Tuffnut No... But it looks cool! Fishlegs Don't you understand? The Book says no venom! Tuffnut Okay, got it! No venom! Golly, write it on your forehead. Gobber The Book is wrong! Gobber I've dealt with a Scauldron before. They're sixty feet long, with razor sharp teeth! And they'll shoot boiling water that melts the flesh from your bones! The Scauldron has no fear. No conscience. But what the Scauldron does have is venom! And lots of it! Tuffnut I'm out! Ruffnut I'm with him. Hiccup Alright... You guys stay here and take care of the dragons. Fishlegs What are you going to do? Hiccup Dad? Gobber? Let's go find ourselves a Scauldron! Gobber I thought you'd never ask! Hiccup Look at that thing... Hiccup You just hang on, bud. I'll be back before you know it. Stoick How's my dragon warrior? Stoick I spent my whole life trying to kill them. Now look at me. Hiccup Dad, it's time. The boat's ready. Mildew Well, this is an outrage! I dug up all the flowers! I did my part! Stoick We're all out here because of you, Mildew. If we all have to put our lives at risk, then so do you! Mildew You have no proof, Stoick! You can't blame me every time something goes amiss with your precious dragons. Gobber Alright, Stoick. What's the plan? Stoick Hiccup, when Gobber and I secure the Scauldron's head, Sven will wedge its jaw open. Stoick We'll need you to-- Hiccup Drain the poison into this bucket. Got it. Let's get started. This is what Scauldrons eat. It'll draw them to the boat. Mildew Bah! This is not working! It was a stupid idea to begin with! Stoick Easy, son, that's not why we're here. Gobber But that is. Stoick Scauldron! Gobber I may need to change my skivvies again. Hiccup We need to lure the Scauldron on deck! Mildew Oh, that's great. Get it on the ship where it can have at us all! Stoick Gobber! Secure its neck with this! I'll lasso his horn! Gobber Where did it go? Gobber HANG ON, EVERYBODY! Stoick HICCUP! Gobber Gotcha! Stoick Gobber! Here's our chance! We can't let the dragon get back into the water! Gobber He's a strong one! Stoick Sven! We need that barrel now! Hiccup I've got the bucket! Stoick Careful, son! You don't want to get that venom in you! Hiccup Yes, I know, Dad! I'll be dead in twenty-four hours! Sven Ha-ha! Stoick Sven! Look out! Stoick Hiccup, behind you! Hiccup Dad! Stoick Daah! I got his tail! Gobber Hiccup, grab your dad's line! Hiccup Got it! Stoick Pull him in! Use the mast to winch his jaw open! Stoick Mildew! Grab the bucket! Mildew HOLD ON! It's one thing for me to-- Stoick Grab the bucket or I'll throw you overboard myself! Stoick Everyone take cover! Hiccup Gobber! Stoick Gaah! Hiccup Dad! Mildew AHHH! Hiccup He's gone. Gobber And you can bet the last place he's coming back to is this ship. Stoick We didn't get the venom. Hiccup Yes, we did. Mildew Get this poison out of me! Hiccup Oh, we will. Tuffnut Can you believe we're all just standing around, waiting for something to come out of Mildew's butt? Mildew No-no-no! W-w-wait-wait-wait! Isn't there something a little smaller you could use? Gobber Probably. Astrid That's the sound of our dragons getting better. Gobber I've seen a Nadder's spine slice through a man's eyeball like a grape. I've watched my own arm get devoured by a Monstrous Nightmare. But never, NEVER, have I seen anything so disturbing... as that old man's bare behind! Here. Take this to your dragons. I'm going to the forest to scream. Hiccup Way to take one for the team, Gobber. Hiccup Relax, Dad. It's gonna be fine. Hiccup Dad! Hiccup They're coming around! Stoick Ha-ha! Thornado! Hiccup How you feeling, bud? Hiccup Good to have you back, bud. Hiccup (v.o.) A deadly flower, a venomous sea dragon, and Mildew's butt. Three things I never really thought I'd have to deal with in the same day. But I'll do anything for my dragon. Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Transcripts